


Held Tight By The Other

by Merfilly



Series: Shuttle And Seeker [6]
Category: Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: tf_speedwriting, M/M, Mirror Universe, Rape/Non-con References, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-18
Updated: 2011-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blast Off returns to Starscream's disappearance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Held Tight By The Other

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for Non-Con due to scene mentioning the aftermath of it.

It was the first time Blast Off came back from an exploration run. He had been gone most of a stellar cycle, long enough to steady his ember and make him long for companionship once more. As he slipped closer to Cybertron, he felt the links solidify. First was Onslaught, with his dutiful reaching and wrapping around the shyest member of his gestalt. Soon after the other four made their presences known, all wrapping tightly around him.

He could not feel Starscream, though, and his panic levels rose.

His gestalt did not let go of him, as realization set in.

`~`~`~`~`

Optimus rose from the berth, disregarding the broken Seeker trying to pull his frame together.

It had been highly satisfying to finally claim what had eluded him for so long. The fact Starscream had resisted the honor so strongly only added sweetness to the victory.

"You will begin work immediately on those plans," Optimus told him idly. "Ratchet will make you functional enough." Now he did look, admiring the handiwork of crumpled wingplates and a shattered cockpit. "I may be too busy to return later, so you can work uninterrupted."

His exit was on the note of a repressed keen.

`~`~`~`~`

Onslaught held Blast Off back from the rest of the team, as they all argued. Of course the shuttle wanted to go find the mech he had bonded to. And just as obviously, Swindle and Vortex thought the whole idea was nonsense. Brawl was on Blast Off's side, nominally, but then Brawl was keen to test Autobot firepower every chance he got.

"All of you, calm down! Megatron has ordered an offensive." He looked at Blast Off, ember nearly breaking at those sad optics. "The objective is rescuing Starscream, and he's sending half the army. Including us, so cool it."

`~`~`~`~`

Starscream felt the fluctuation of the city shields, having already tapped into its power supply to heal more of his injuries. Such direct flow methods were dangerous, and could easily overload capacitors, but Starscream needed to be free at any cost. He trusted his uncanny ability with energy manipulation to protect him from unwanted side effects.

The city was under attack, though, and he was only half-healed. He was alone, making the Seeker eye the door as a means of escape. If he could just short the flow from the cabling he had pulled free, he would be unstoppable.

`~`~`~`~`

Bruticus was effectively smashing large chunks of the city defenses into nothingness. No one in the army made any protest about how hard the arm made by the shuttle seemed to be hitting things. He had lost the most, perhaps, given the way Seeker and Shuttle had danced around their feelings for so long.

Then there was a commotion, mid city, and the battery of guns were targeting air space that none of the Decepticons had penetrated yet.

Not a single shot landed, though, as the white and red streak proved once more that he had mastery of the skies.

`~`~`~`~`

The instant Starscream saw Bruticus, he changed his flight, flipping painfully into mech form to land on Blast Off's shoulder join. He crouched there, holding on, just long enough to give Bruticus one piece of data. He knew where the generators for the whole defense grid were, stolen from Prime's processors during the assault on his body and ember.

It had come at high cost, but the data was not to be without true, lasting value. Bruticus's motions changed trajectory, and moments later, Starscream was back in the air. His call to Thundercracker brought deadly rain to cover the gestalt.

`~`~`~`~`

Iacon City was in ruins. Nothing could withstand both a gestalt and an entire flight of Seekers, no matter how many Autobots poured out. It had become suicidal to approach, as all of the Seekers and Bruticus scanned the damage done to Starscream. That fueled the rage and anger in their embers.

When Megatron called the attack off, it was because he could see how many of his own were ignoring their injuries in favor of continuing to fight.

The defense grid was down.

They needed to do was regroup, rest, and repair. Then they could deliver the killing blow.

`~`~`~`~`

Onslaught was the one to turn the Constructicons away from the small camp within the larger one. "Yeah, he needs you guys, but right now… you can't have him."

Scrapper met the leader's eyes, saw something that meant more than repaired frames, and nodded, moving his group on to the next enclave.

Onslaught went back toward his team within the small space they had claimed. Vortex was making certain Brawl and Swindle were fine, while Blast Off…

…Blast Off wasn't letting go of the Seeker in his arms any time soon, and Onslaught couldn't blame him. Time for medics later.

`~`~`~`~`

"I held on, because I knew you would return," Starscream whispered, too taxed and raw still to use non-vocal communication.

"I fought, harder, because I knew you were in there," Blast Off told him, running careful hands over the still pitted and warped wings, making it real, to fuel the rage he would need the next day.

"You're my strength," they said, in unison, before Blast Off ducked his helm, and Starscream tucked in tighter.

"Good." That was said together as well, one more piece of unity, as each let themselves slip toward recharge, bound together in an embrace.


End file.
